<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Fore(SI)ght by Fictaflare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451927">Wild Fore(SI)ght</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare'>Fictaflare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Self-Insert, Sheikah Slate, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She said, "Thank you Link... the Hero of Hyrule!"<br/>As someone from a different world, one where Hyrule was simply the stuff of videogame LEGEND... It felt... nice to hear that I've lived up to that title. And I promise that I'd do anything to continue living up to that expectation, even in a land overridden with the wilderness.<br/>But at other Hyrules too? With true heroes from their respective eras?<br/>Sign me up. Because I've been on my own adventure already.<br/>(An SI Wild / LU Fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Routine Post the Calamity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FictaFlare here, first and foremost, thanks for clicking on my second self-insert fic. I'm not planning too far in advance with this one, so it's a journey for me as much as you! Let's see where this adventure takes us! Plot-Twist: it's a Hyrule.<br/>Check out JoJo's Linked Universe comics, what an inspiration for so many!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you Link… the Hero of Hyrule! May I ask… Do you really remember me?”</p><p>Zelda looked at me pleadingly. Begging for the semblance of any recognition in my eyes.</p><p>It’s not that I didn’t know her… I had memories that told the story of a knight and the princess. Of the champions and their time right before the fall of the kingdom.</p><p>But I didn’t <em>remember </em>her. It was from an outside perspective. From the pressing of buttons and through the glass screen of a Nintendo Switch. A time a where I played The Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild.</p><p>Imagine my surprise when I woke up in <em>his</em> body. The knight whom Hyrule was waiting for a hundred years for. Throughout my entire journey I was filled with doubt, fear, but a simple intelligence that carried me a long way. Not once, not even a SINGLE time did I have the heart to tell anyone the truth of who I was.</p><p>An imposter in someone else’s body.</p><p>But that’s another tale for another time.</p><p>Now... I stared at Zelda, her eyebrows began to furrow and fill with disappointment. As if she was going to say “It was too much to ask for, wasn’t it?”</p><p>That’s when I decided to speak up. The moment I dreaded for… but that doesn’t mean there’s hope for the future.</p><p>“I… Sorry, your highness. I only know bits and pieces of… <em>his past. </em>I know you… but probably not as well as you want me to.” I stammered out, pulling my Hylian hood to cover my face.</p><p>This sucks. Paired with the elation I had with when we defeated Ganon, this definitely killed the mood.</p><p>“…I see.” She didn’t even bother expanding on anything. She just fumbled with her hands and looked sheepishly at her feet.</p><p>Well… for a second anyway.</p><p>Her head bounced back to face me directly, a scientific glint of stubbornness in her eyes. She <em>marched</em> right up to me and slammed her hands on my shoulders, gripping them tightly.</p><p>“We’ll have to do something about that right away! I know plenty of places that may jog your memory!” She talked fast. A bit <em>too</em> fast and excitable.</p><p>I blinked, wailing from her abruptness. “Uh, wait, I don’t think that’s a good-”</p><p>“Link, you didn’t even <em>bother</em> to check the locations where I took pictures with the Sheikah Slate! This will not do! I’ll take you all over- AH!”</p><p>Her foot slipped and she fell closer to me, hand and head resting against my chest: the Champion’s tunic beneath a Hylian guarded chest piece. Her face, and mine as well, instantly flushed red as she peered up at me.</p><p>Still, though, she didn’t bother moving away.</p><p>There was a silent captivation as we both stared at each other, a tension waiting to break at any given moment. The right way… or the wrong way.</p><p>I gently grabbed her wrist and directed it to the side, supporting the princess back to her feet. I couldn’t bear to look at her anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Not my body. Not my life. Not… the time.</em>
</p><p>“Link…” There was a hurt in her voice.</p><p>I ignored it and whistled for my trusted steed, my lone brother of a companion throughout Hyrule: Groose. A speckled tan and white stallion with a white mane. I honestly wanted the pure black one… but I suck at catching horses. Groose, though weaker, is honestly the only horse that took pity on me. He knows it too, the smug animal.</p><p>I mounted my horse and let a hand out for Princess Zelda to join me. She cusped it, and I helped her aboard; she opted to let her feet dangle over the side.</p><p>“Yip.”I roped the reigns slightly, and Groose started in a small trot. After facing Dark Beast Ganon, my poor boy deserved a little break and a slower pace. I fed him a baked apple from my amazing bag of holding that I started my journey with. A normal luxury among Hylians. Magic, amIright?</p><p>We were both silent for a while. I took the time to reflect on my journey and enjoy the calmness of the wild.</p><p>I freed the Divine Beasts and freed the Princess. My journey <em>should</em> be complete… but there was that trailer. A trailer of a <em>sequel </em>to BOTW. Peace will only last so long before the two of us will encounter something dangerous. I’m going to need to prepare, stock up on elixirs, elemental weapons, maybe invest in some new gear…</p><p>For clarification, my attire was just like the trailer for BOTW 2. The champion’s tunic mixed in with the Hylian gear.</p><p>Well… it is almost the same. The key difference is that I dyed my tunic and corresponding gear white, so the shoulder pad and chest piece were more of a dark gray color, same with the turtle neck sweater underneath it all. My waistcloth was also this neat navy toned-color that contrasted the Champion’s bright blue.</p><p>And don’t forget my pants too, they were dyed a neutral gray as well. I also exchanged one of my Hylian wrist guards for the Champion’s wrist guard; its stark wooded color palette stuck out compared to the neutral tones I wore everywhere else. The Hylian hood was left as is.</p><p>I changed my white patterned tunic when I pulled Master Sword. It was only then I felt worthy to wear such royal blue. Again… another time for another tale.</p><p>“Link? May I ask you a question?”</p><p>“You just did.” I replied teasingly and out of response for being taken out of my private thoughts so quickly.</p><p>“I… Link, you?!” She was flabbergasted.</p><p>I let out a hearty laugh. It felt so natural with Link’s body. “Are you surprised princess? That a stoic, mysterious, and siiilent knight such as me can be of quick wit and humor?”</p><p>“That… That’s not what I was going to say!” She stammered out. She also bonked my hooded head. It felt like one of those out of reflex.</p><p>“Haha! I know… I know. Well, uhh, what’s the question then?” I probed the princess.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Oh. Right. I didn’t tell her. But why do I get the feeling that wasn’t the question she initially wanted to ask?</p><p>“We’re heading over to Kakariko Village to meet up with Impa and… well begin spreading the news of Ganon’s defeat.”</p><p>“I see. That’s a sound plan. Good to know you’ve gained some semblance of intelligence in that head of yours!”</p><p>She meant to sound playful and teasing, but it dragged on as wistful and nostalgic. No doubt she was comparing the differences to the old Link and myself.</p><p>“Link… I have to ask. Do you… Do you have any desire to regain your memories at all? I don’t want to force you if it’s too… too hard.”</p><p>I pulled on the reigns, halting Groose to a quick stop. Take in the view. Breath in and out.</p><p>That hurt to hear. Man, the way she said it! So tentatively.</p><p>“Link?”</p><p>“I… No. I have no desire to regain memories of a different life.” I said it carefully and crisp. “But, I’d still want to learn all the same. The story, the perspective of it all. Even if it’s not memories…”</p><p>I glanced back to Zelda. “I wouldn’t mind you telling me all about him, so I can share in those experiences in a different way.”</p><p>A small, tiny grin graced her face. It was small… but it was a smile that formed all the same.</p><p>It warmed my heart and I felt relieved, completely.</p><p>It was knowing that Zelda wouldn’t pressure me to be someone else. But also willing to be close… to allow me as a confidant. A friend. A companion. I <em>needed</em> someone like that in my life.</p><p>This journey has been far too lonesome. But now, well Groose, look’s like we’re not going to be alone for the near future, eh buddy?</p><p>So my weird new life continued.</p><p>Zelda and I traveled around Hyrule, and I introduced her to the various peoples I met across the land.</p><p>There was no need, no desire to establish a new kingdom, to respect Zelda as royalty, from both myself and her. We were content to live out the days differently… only everyone else felt different.</p><p>There was this change in the air, by Goddess Hylia, Malice has been defeated! And people felt hopeful, <em>hyped</em> for establishing the kingdom once again. It didn’t matter where we really went, from Gerudo Town to Zora’s domain, <em>everyone</em> was eager to swear fealty to a flustered princess.</p><p>They were excited about the future. For a chance to build something great again. Despite Zelda’s weak protests and her wishes to respect this new age and society’s lifestyle… Literally no one was having it.</p><p>It was really hysterical, and I’ve lost count of the various times she gave me a dirty look every time I snickered at her dilemmas.</p><p>I adventured here and there, completing the shrines I missed out on; Zelda helped me with puzzles that wracked my brain and even helped find some shrines for me. It’s… pretty frustrating to get stuck on something you know you’ve completed once before in a video game.</p><p>And Zelda paid no expense at mocking me when she solved something reeeally simple.</p><p>The dynamic between us shifted. Once were always bouncing around the issue of even beginning to talk to each other. Now? A constant exchange of harmless and thoughtful banter. Sometimes… it went a bit more practical than that.</p><p>We exchanged theories of what happened in the ancient land. I always inspired her to think differently, as, well I played the games. I held a unique perspective that no other Hylian ever had, not that anyone needed to know. So I dropped hints here and there and probed her on that. If baffled her that I could even come up with such outlandish concepts.</p><p>So many times did a lightbulb visibly appear above her head… no joke, her sealing power would actually illuminate above her when she reached an epiphany of some sort. It was really charming.</p><p>But when she talked about Sheikah technology and robotics… man those were always snooze times. Talk about a bore! I was a former English major at college, nowhere close to science and math! If she didn’t actually insist on traveling with me… there was no doubt in my mind she’d be stuck at Purah’s.</p><p>At one point I gathered enough raw gems to sell, and I managed to wrack up the 4,400 rupees required to purchase and fully furnish my own house in Hateno Village, just as I promised Bolson at the beginning of my adventure, who in turn, was scared by my youthful ambition to actually have somewhere to settle down. What? I want my own bed!! Is that too much to ask for? A BED!</p><p>As it turns out, Hudson already left to go build Tarrey Town. At Zelda’s insistence… I helped him with everything that entailed that questline. The funny thing was… <em>she</em> was the one who remembered all the people with “son” in their names. I suppose I couldn’t have been bothered to care initially. I had a one-track mind back then: Free the Divine Beast, free the princess. Yadayada.</p><p>Months went by and we began a routine of both adventuring, AKA me getting into trouble and the princess laughing at me, hiding her concern, and resting up and relaxing at Hateno Village where I chilled and practiced my cooking skills, she studying Goddess knows what with Purah. Immortality? Yeah probably.</p><p>I ventured into the cursed maze and earned the Travel Medallion. Thankfully the guardians were fully deactivated due to us defeating Ganon earlier. The Sheikah Device made it easy for getting back home whenever the two of us desired. Yes. Puruh figured out how to teleport more than one person thankfully.</p><p>The latest adventure I undertook by myself. Zelda didn’t know how many shrines there were in total, but I knew. I only had one leftover. 119 done. I traveled to the Forgotten Temple where I knew my prize lay.</p><p>The Tunic of the Wild.</p><p>I wanted to go solely by myself. It was personal, you see. It’s a reminder that <em>I</em> earned this. Just like how the Master Sword declared me worthy to wield it, <em>I,</em> despite my presence from another world, worked to get this symbol of a hero.</p><p>Though in all honesty… I’m not really sure how much I even want to wear the gaudy gear.</p><p>Needless to say though, opening those three chests was an experience I’ll never forget. Seeing the familiar green cap from the games of my childhood… It brought me to tears. Let me rephrase… not defeating Ganon got me to breakdown; simple green attire is what made me teary-eyed. Good thing Zelda wasn’t here to prod fun of me… No. We’ve moved past that. She’d be more considerate than that.</p><p>I folded the tunic and nabbed the boots, ready to throw everything on… only… something unexpected happened.</p><p>A dark, violet portal formed behind me and the big Goddess Statue. It was a rounded, triangular gate swirling with energy.</p><p>Ah. This… This is like that comic series. Huh.</p><p>“Go forth hero.” Hylia spoke, a voice of comfort. “And prevail against forces of darkness across time.”</p><p>Another BIG adventure awaits, huh?</p><p>I pocketed my new gear and activated my Sheikah Slate, grateful that I convinced Zelda and Purah to add a messaging system with the Sheikah technology.</p><p>“Found a magical portal. I’m going to travel through it. I hope to see everyone again at some time, hopefully it won’t be a hundred years again haha XD”</p><p>“Oh, and nab Groose for me, he’s outside the temple- here ill pin my location. Thx, gotta go.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Well, they may be replying, but the goddess herself said to go, so I wasn’t about to let anything dissuade me. I placed the slate right back at my hip and began to walk through to my next adventure!</p><p>I ignored the buzzing of the next message in which I would later find out said, “WAIT YOU TOO????!”</p><p>A new Hyrule awaited, and honestly? Nothing could be more jarring than when I first woke up here, so I was more than prepared for a new quest and adventure.</p><p>I was, after all, the Hero of the Wild.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentines Day everybody!<br/>Halp I'm addicted to SI stories!!!<br/>Enjoy my take on a Linked Universe / Wild SI fic, one where the updates will be moreso very, very sporadic as I focus on my KH fic, (don't worry Part 2's finale is under development)<br/>Chapters will be roughly 2000- 3000 each.</p><p>Chapter Notes:<br/>That text response is from Purah who realized the second generation of heroes also disappeared through their own time portals- a reference to a certain game.</p><p>Questions for you all, which Link from JoJo's comics do you like the most? Me personally: Four's my dude as Minish Cap is my jam from childhood. And which perspective from the crew are you interested in meeting our new guy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Land, New Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relaxing. Soothing.</p><p>You’d think that those words wouldn’t describe walking through a suspicious dark-looking portal, but that’s the exact type of feeling I had when the scenery around me changed from an ancient ruin to a quiet, wispy woods.</p><p>Well, quiet isn’t exactly the right word, as I heard plenty of wildlife, but that sense of nature felt… muted. More civilized, even though I was out in the big forest.</p><p>I certainly hope it wasn’t the Lost Woods, because there’s this high chance that I could get lost for a while in a time that wasn’t my own.</p><p>Ah! The Master Sword! It wasn’t with me anymore!</p><p>I’m fairly certain that I didn’t drop it- I mean, c’mon, who in their right mind would even LOSE the Master Sword! I guess that means… well, it’s with a more proper owner at the moment… wait that’s not the reason. No, not at all.</p><p>Huh, my memory is a bit foggy at the moment… but I left the Master Sword with Zelda back at Hateno. Which is odd, because I <em>never</em> let the blade leave my side. I unconsciously decided to leave it back home… back in my timeline.</p><p>Dark, weird magic indeed. That’s unusual.</p><p>So… the weight on my back then…</p><p>I gripped the handle, cool to the touch.</p><p>Ah! My favorite weapon before I drew the holy blade itself, an elemental <em>Frostblade!</em></p><p>I took a moment to examine it, remembering the numerous times I expended White ChuChu jelly to do maintenance work on the blade. As it turns out, I didn’t <em>have to</em> break my weapons all the time as long as I did my due diligence in making sure the weapons had a healthy lifetime.</p><p>Except for ancient Sheikah technology. No-one knows the repairs for that stuff except for one old man named Robbie who would rather charge me until I had no rupees left over instead of teaching how to repair Sheikah gear to the former 100-year-old comatose young man whom the entirety of the kingdom of Hyrule waited for to save from the Calamity that threatened an apocalypse. </p><p>Yes I’m still salty about it, but hey, I can’t really blame him, have you seen his place? An abandoned lighthouse that’s falling apart at the seams. If I was him I, too, would be exploiting the hero for any semblance of income.</p><p>Anyhow, the Frostblade is a classic of mine and as long as there’s ChuChus, or any sort of gelatinous creature for that matter, I can expend one use of my sword’s frost power to make a good amount of jelly white-colored. Apply the cold jelly to the blade, let it rest for a little while, and bwam! You got the blade’s durability to last indefinitely!</p><p>Wear gloves or you’ll freeze your fingers during the process though…</p><p>The rustle of leaves and footsteps!</p><p>I immediately rushed to a nearby tree and leaned against it. I threw my hood over my head and kept my breathing shallow and quiet.</p><p>I peered around the tree, but I couldn’t get a good view from the angle without exposing myself too much. That leaves two options then… up, or down?</p><p>Going with my instincts I crouched low, going prone and hiding along with the foliage of the bushes below. I sheathed my frostblade quietly and nabbed my Sheikah Slate, switching to the camera application. I zoomed in all the way and let the camera barely peak out from the leaves.</p><p>Scrolling around it was easy to see that I unwittingly stumbled across an encampment of bokoblins and moblins… I’ve never seen this kind of variant before in my Hyrule, but that’s to be expected. I couldn’t really place which timeline they would be from then, so probably not one of the 3D titles? Eh, Whatever.</p><p>In total, 7 bokoblins and 2 moblins… eww, fat ones at that too.</p><p>They seemed to be agitated for some reason, and the camp they made seemed hastily put together too. Great… they’re on high alert. That could be a good thing though because it means someone has been messing with them. Unfortunately, there’s no telling how close these supposed possible allies may be located. Other heroes? Maybe…</p><p>I nabbed a knight’s bow from my magical bag of storage, etched slightly out of my confined space, and cocked an arrow, another one in between my ring and small finger for a quick secondary shot.</p><p>Okay… I’ll take the moblins out silently, and then the rest of little guys with bomb arrows. By the time they realized they’re being attacked, the explosions would really daze their awareness. If by some miracle any of them are still alive, that’s when I’ll charge in and cut them apart-</p><p>A flash of white cloth and green attire. A glimmering, familiar sword, and movement so fast and precise it was completely incredible how skilled the user was. Two bokoblins were down for the count already.</p><p>He took his stance, beckoning the rest of the foes to charge at him. There wasn’t any amount of flair, just the sword out in front of him, feet evenly apart, and a calm, serious demeanor to boot.</p><p>He readied his shiny, purple shield emblazoned with the goddess herself to deflect an attack from an approaching moblin’s giant cleaver.</p><p>The creature’s attack never came, as I let loose an arrow at that precise moment, piercing the side of the creature. The expert swordsman, though shocked by the unexpected help, didn’t waste the opportunity and cut the big guy down.</p><p>I tumbled forward out from the bushes and shot my second arrow to another bokoblin’s head. This revealed my presence to the camp, ensuring that they were flanked by both sides and confused by the sudden arrival of two foes.</p><p>I set my bow to my back and drew my trusted Frostblade and nodded silently to the swordsman. Bomb arrows are out of the question now I suppose; I’d rather not explode this new ally of mine to smithereens… Much to my disappointment, I’ve developed an unhealthy addiction to explosions and fire mayhem.</p><p>1 Moblin left. 4 Bokoblins in the vicinity. All with weapons in hand.</p><p>I dashed ahead, whipping out the Sheikah Slate and put the nearest bokoblin to me in stasis. I ran past him to his goblinoid buddy and slashed upward, the elemental effects coating it in a sheen of frozen ice.</p><p>I’ve learned very quickly in my Hyrule that the best strategy for dealing with enemies, aside from explosions, is rendering them immobile, so you can cut them down easily. It’s a cheap method, but hey, creatures of darkness don’t give me a break, so why should I bother to give them any leisure either?</p><p>As I finished bisecting down those two, my white caped ally already dispatched his set of bokoblins and was already dealing with the last big guy himself, the moblin. Wow! He moves so fast!</p><p>The moblin seemed to be giving him a harder time though, he had to be wary of those massive, over-the-head swings with its bulky, wooden club.</p><p>There was a simple acknowledgment in his eyes as I ran forward with my Frostblade. Time to finish this.</p><p>“Right behind you!” I yelled out.</p><p>It turned around, using the motion of its body to carry its club and swing it horizontally at me. I slid to a stop and backflipped just over its blunt weapon. My eyes narrowed as I saw the wooden object just under my head.</p><p>I was in the zone. I’ll finish this with a <em>flurry.</em></p><p>Landing back on the ground, the opportunity was ripe, and I rushed forward, slashing my Frostblade with sporadic care and wild strikes. The amazing thing was that this moblin was <em>also</em> getting cut down on the other side by my ally of a swordsman.</p><p>After the ice expended, the moblin crumpled down to the ground and we were both able to see each other finally face to face.</p><p>And I knew <em>exactly</em> who this was.</p><p>Dirty blond, short messy hair. A silky, white cape held by the blue diamond that was attached to his staple green tunic. Baggy beige pants, a crimson waistcloth.</p><p>
  <em>The Master Sword that he tempered.</em>
</p><p>The Hero of the Skies. Of Sky? First Hero? Something? Meh.</p><p>“That was really impressive!” “Thanks for the help!” We chorused at the same time.</p><p>Ah. Awkward.</p><p>I sheathed my Frostblade and coughed into my hand. “You first. I insist.”</p><p>Sky put my- the Master Sword to the ornate sheathe on his back.</p><p>“I’ve never seen… magic like yours before.” His eyes flickered from my Frostblade to the Sheikah Slate on my hip. “Do you… Are you from around here?”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “You’re not? Well, it makes no difference to me. You wield the Master Sword, that’s good enough to be alright in my book.”</p><p>Sky seemed perplexed. “You know of this blade too? That’s just like- WATCH OUT!”</p><p>The swordsman tackled me down to the ground. An arrow zoomed past our heads, impaling a nearby tree. We both rolled off each other to look up at a bokoblin raise its bow directly at me.</p><p>That’s great. Just dandy.</p><p>There was rustle beyond it, and like the wind, a body clad in a blue shirt rushed from the trees and rolled behind it, springing up and slashing to the sky. It was a roll-back slice that beheaded the last bokoblin, the one we missed.</p><p>I blinked, realizing that this <em>boy</em> saved me. Another hero from across different eras. The Hero of the Wind. His hair was a bright blond, so bright it could be mistaken as yellow. He had a fairy necklace and bright orange pants.</p><p>As the kid wiped the blood off his hourglass sword (the Phantom Sword?), he glanced back to me and Sky. His overall presence filled my scent with a weird taste of the sea, a salty aroma, at least for a split second.</p><p>“Who’s this?” He asked Sky.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” I said, flipping my hood back. There was a slight gasp from them both as they saw the burn scars that ran along the left side of my neck. “I haven’t introduced myself yet.”</p><p>With a practiced Sidon grin, I gave a solid thumbs up and announced proudly, “My name’s Link, and I’m the Hero of the Wild!”</p><p>They both gave each other <em>the look.</em> Yeah, they’re totally acquainted with each other already.</p><p>“And… you two are?” I asked, only because it would be weird if I didn’t.</p><p>“Uhh…” Sky rubbed his head sheepishly. “It’s a pretty long story.”</p><p>I smiled at them. “Indulge me. I happen to have a knack for liking stories.”</p><p>The little sailor seemed smug as he began explaining, “Well… My name is Link. And his is too…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The past several days have been very off-putting for the Hero of the Skies. Simply put, he didn’t know exactly what he was getting into when he felt called to walk through the dark portal.</p><p>So when he realized he was somewhere far away, well, on the surface, he assumed the portal took him… well farther along the surface.</p><p>Then he met a boy. A young swordsman… who happened to recognize the Master Sword and whose name <em>also</em> happened to be Link. After getting into a scuffle and almost wounding each other, they were able to set aside their animosities and discuss their situations. The young teenager described his journey as a Hyrule soaked in a great sea… both of which were unfamiliar to Sky. Hyrule? Sea?</p><p>Perhaps this dark portal took him beyond time as well…</p><p>They’ve been traveling a few days, becoming more familiar with each other, and they wandered into a forest where they discovered <em>two</em> encampments of bokoblins and moblins. Although Sky was worried, the young- self-proclaimed sailor insisted that he’d be enough to handle his side of the camps. Which, in the end, he was more than enough and even finished the one that was traveling between the two camps.</p><p>No, the surprise was finding <em>another </em>Link skilled with a bow and arrows, and he had two unusual weapons at his side: a blade of ice and a… thing at his hip. This Link proclaimed he was the “Hero of the Wild.”</p><p>This was the first inkling that Sky had when he realized something simple… there’s more of him. More heroes that he may meet. And looking over this… cloaked individual, namely his scars, Sky couldn’t help but shudder.</p><p>That’s why it was so unsettling. This young man had a sunny disposition, took in their stories with a stride and a <em>fervor</em> to adventure. Unlike the first encounter with the young sailor, the Hero of the Wild actually <em>helped</em> Sky out and listened intently to his story, fully trusting him. As he said it, “any friend of the Master Sword is a friend of mine.”</p><p>The three of them traveled together, deciding together that this <em>isn’t </em>a coincidence, and that maybe they’d find a ‘hero’ from this era as well.</p><p>But… this forest. It was a confusing sort of woods and the three of them sort of…</p><p>Got lost?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I pumped that one out quick. Don't expect it to be this frequent, like, AT ALL, but hey, I was feeling generous. And man, I get to pay a full $60 to play Skyward Sword on the Switch! Wiiiii!! In the SUMMER! I gotta wait months guys... AAAAA.</p><p>Chapter Notes:<br/>I debated for a while which Link I wanted our MC to meet at first. Does he meet the whole crew? Just one of them? Would it be the Old Man himself? I finally settled on Sky first, but with the concept that Sky had already met up with one other hero, this being Wind and they were already traveling together for a while. LU sort of... just starts off with them together, but I'm fairly certain that wasn't always the case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oooh, that's the Hyrule I'm at!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been wandering this same forest for <em>ages.</em> The sensation of passing the same shrub, the same tree, and the same <em>ROTTING MUSHROOM, </em>ahem.</p><p>It was a bit on the annoying side for Sky, he’ll admit that much.</p><p>Either way… it was really only the young sailor voicing his complaints. The new Link, the ‘Hero of the Wild’ seemed fine. More than fine actually, as despite their overall predicament as a group, he helped find resources from the most obscure of places. Firewood, berries, and even hunting animals, he was able to do it all.</p><p>And the food. By the gods the <em>food.</em></p><p>This new partner could make delicacies immensely better than Sky ever could have in the past.</p><p>“How do you know to do that? To crush the nuts?” He found himself asking as they all enjoyed some eggs dazzled with a dressing that made it all the better. Hmph, even the sailor already finishing his breakfast.</p><p>“Uhh… trial and error, honestly. I’ve been a <em>horrible </em>cook for as long as I remember. Eventually, I just had to learn, you know? Make it better for myself. Though…this is not even that tasty, it's reeeally bland. Ugh. Only so many ingredients here in this forest.”</p><p>“Rually?” The sea-breezed teenager answered with a stuffed face, like a Kikwi. “Iss sooo guoood thoo!”</p><p>“Thanks! I guess I’m just picky. What’d I would do for some butter though!”</p><p>Yes. Without him, Sky was certain he and the sailor would have <em>starved</em> at this point. It’s a… humbling admittance.</p><p><em>Wild,</em> for lack of another nickname, is a very unique individual. Despite the scars that he has, telling a different story, he was always an attentive listener, a sociable man that really flowed well with the two of them, simply asking follow-up questions and all the round friendly. Just the type of person that would’ve excelled at the Knight Academy.</p><p>As when they first met him… he’s a sunny guy. Always looking on the bright side.</p><p>Yet… despite how cheery he seemed, this new Link also seemed very individual and a bit private at times. There was a good indicator on how sociable he wanted to be: his cloaked hood.</p><p>If his hood was up, he’d hold a conversation just fine. But his responses would always be calm and collected, subdued, and quiet. Maybe a bit more thoughtful too. More often than not he’d let a conversation go quiet, waiting for the other to fill in the silence.</p><p>…It was at times like this that Sky thought this Link would relish in how they stumble over themselves in conversation. It was as if he was quietly saying, “Haha! Now is the time for you to fill the void of silence, you plebeians!”</p><p>It’s scary that, without uttering a word, that this Link could be mocking, just like Groose.</p><p>If his hood was down, it was a different story altogether. The explorer could chat and chat away… often with the sailor as Sky himself was a bit more reserved. The Hero of the Wild was almost suave in this sense, always a quick remark ready, but also able to encourage and shout out praise like a quick bucket of morality and encouragement.</p><p>…It was a nice tell. Wild seemed to do this on purpose, to nonverbally signal his current mood of social attentiveness.</p><p>Lately though… his hood has been up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I’ve been keeping track. The other two, no. In fact, I think Wind still believes it’s only been two days. I think they’ve been memorized by my mediocre food. Poor saps have probably had the weirdest dishes before I showed up… ugh. I shudder to think of what they’ve been eating previously.</p><p>It’s been seven days. A WEEK.</p><p>I’m sick of this forest. Of that damn mushroom that is obviously poisonous. How we keep wrapping around it nonstop. I know I’m a wild guy… but I like exploring. Not being stuck in the same place nonstop.</p><p>I’ll admit, time seems to flow faster with two more companions, ones I’m learning much about. Sky is an honest guy… if a bit on the lovesick side. Wind is a very excitable person. Maybe he’s more of an explorer than I am, relishing new discoveries and constantly interested in the respective tales of our two adventures.</p><p>Much like myself, Wind does so slyly, wedging a subtle hint here and there wiggling to find out more. I think he’s not aware that he does this though. It’s simply the kid subconsciously fishing for more. I’m a bit more… precise about that.</p><p>But, like Sky, I’ve been fairly tight-lipped, never really going into anything personable, and often going on a tangent about a unique encounter or location I’ve stumbled on.</p><p>Simply put, we’ve learned a lot about ourselves as adventurers, but nothing deeper than that. Not the nitty-gritty.</p><p>But this forest?</p><p>It makes it so, so tempting to cut it all down. Which, like arson, is obviously a bad idea… NO, I didn’t almost burn down the lost woods trying to solve a Korok Trial, no, not at all.</p><p>I analyzed my surrounding, trying to gauge and look for something, anything new. Maybe through here, this hollow tree trunk? Wow, in retrospect, some of these trees are simply massive!</p><p>Walking through I found myself in a small clearing, the size of a small room. It was a dead-end, well, unless I started climbing the thick brambles. It was an utterly pointless venture.</p><p>“You’re getting mugged, kid!” A deep voice shouted out behind me.</p><p>“No, <em>you’re</em> getting mugged!” I turned around, finger gunning my attacker as a memory of a quaint <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vBhLurXezs">Youtube clip</a> funneled through my mind. A secret skill, only usable in situations like this.</p><p>The simple, <em>forgettable </em>bandit thrust his arms out in defense, dropping his knife.</p><p>…Where did the others go? Did I leave them behind again?</p><p>“Ah! How is that even possible?!” The Hylian bandit snarled, lowering down to pick up his weapon.</p><p>His mistake, the idiot.</p><p>I kicked him across his head. Despite his injury, I had to give him credit where it’s due, he tumbled a distance away, <em>with </em>the knife, ready to pounce at me. The bandit paused, and frowned as he saw an arrow cocked at him., another one in between my other fingers.</p><p>“I said, ‘No, you’re. Getting. Mugged.’” Yeah, I’ve learned to be very quick with my arrows.</p><p>The bandit’s Adam’s (Link’s?) apple shifted as he gulped, dropping his weapon once again in surrender.</p><p>This day’s turning up, I’m getting richer, and I’ve figured out which Hyrule I was in. Sorry forgettable bandit. You gotta pay your taxes to a Hero of Hyrule.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And this is supposed to be ‘another Link’? Should I simply believe you? I’ve been in my fair share of cons, but this by far the lamest skit I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Ah! Where were you?! We’ve found another hero, like us!”</p><p>Wind smiled in relief as their companion arrived. He always had a bad habit of wandering off, but he was always quick to return to the both of them.</p><p>“Oh, I was busy mugging somebody. Why? Who’s this- Oh. Oooooh.”</p><p>The Hero of the Wind facepalmed, and the inner pirate cringed within himself as he just heard that the explorer admitted to thievery.</p><p>It was a very awkward pause. This new hero, the one dressed in a crimson tunic still sported the pointed cap, albeit blue, and he was suspecting them all of being a group of bandits that posed as Link to rip off unsure wanderers in the Lost Woods.</p><p>Apparently, there was a huge bandit problem here, but they dispersed as a group of Moblins and Bokoblins made their camp in the forest. But news of the creatures’ demise spread, as well as the Hylians that made their regular rounds throughout the woods, ready to rob people.</p><p>…That was just the three of them being stupidly lost.</p><p>And their newest companion just made the situation that much worse.</p><p>“…To be fair, he was trying to rob me first.” Wild threw his hood over his head and glanced at his feet.</p><p>This new Link twiddled with his strand of pink hair, sizing up Wind, the Swordsman, and Hero of the Wild. It was obvious, by his demeanor, that he was wary of them all, but he also held the confidence that he could take them each on.</p><p>That is until he saw the Master Sword on the dirty blond’s back.</p><p>“You… You’re the worst type of scum. Taking that blade.” This Link stated, drawing his own tempered sword, which had a curved hilt and a striking red-orange blade.</p><p>“W-wait,” the sky hero stated, “This is a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is.” He rolled his eyes and thrust his sword out. “En Garde!”</p><p>He lunged at the Skyloftian, who, for some reason, <em>still didn’t have his weapon drawn.</em> Wind barely had time to roll in and swing the Phantom Sword up to block the strike.</p><p>“Stop it! We, we’re telling the truth!”</p><p>“Enough games. I’m not sure how you drew that sword, but I’m returning it to its pedestal.”</p><p>Wind rolled about, but it was an even streak between the two of them. For every strike this Link tried throwing out, Wind parried it with his shield. It was <em>exhilarating. </em>Also annoying too, as this new Link simply wouldn’t go all out… despite how skilled he was.</p><p>Meanwhile, from the corner of his eye, Wind saw that the explorer was <em>just standing there,</em> holding what he called his ‘Sheikah Slate’ up at the two of them as they exchanged blows.</p><p>The swordsman, trying his best to settle the dispute peacefully, was having no such luck. Wind kinda got what was happening after all.</p><p>What was originally a fight to combat against ‘bandits’ became something so much more: a dual among heroes. Although this new Link was <em>still </em>holding back something. Wind knew he had tricks up his sleeves, but he refused to reveal them. That didn’t stop the elegance of swordplay, the type of skill that was only achieved after an adventure.</p><p>Fine. Time to show his hidden card. That’ll show him not to underestimate a kid-</p><p>*Clap* *Clap*</p><p>The two of them halted their advances and stared at the noise. The hooded explorer shrugged.</p><p>“Alright, alriiight. Quit showing off you two, you’re making me question my validity as a hero. Geez, that fight was something else. Well? Do you believe us? Or are we ‘simply bandits’?” Wild placed his hand on his hip and stared down the new Link.</p><p>The blue-capped adventurer shrugged and sheathed his blade. “I’ll admit, you’re quite skilled for your age.” He gave a nod of approval at Wind.</p><p>“Thanks. You’d be good too if you weren’t holding back.” He bit back, annoyed.</p><p>This Link ignored him, rude, and glanced back at the Skyloftian. “So… you’re really all named Link?”</p><p>“I’ve been saying that from the beginning!” The swordsman said, exasperated.</p><p>“Right… You have been. Though at least admit you’re all really suspicious!” he thrust his thumb specifically at Wild. (“Hey!”) “Start from the beginning. And. No. Lies.”</p><p>Sky ran his hand through his hair. “Fine. Fine. It started with a portal-”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on! I have something I want to show you all!” Wild dashed forward, unclipping his slate from the side.</p><p>He showed them all a really, really, well-done painting of two figures fighting-</p><p>Oh. “IT’S US!” Wind exclaimed, nabbing the piece of technology from his hands.</p><p>Wild snickered and made a motion with his finger. “Swipe left to see the other pictures I’ve taken.”</p><p>Whoa. <em>Whoa. WHOA. </em>This is so, so cool!</p><p>Bluecap whistled. “This is really is something. And that’s really us? You just did that? Make that drawing.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“How much?” The new Link eyed their precious cook greedily.</p><p>“P-pardon?”</p><p>“How much are you willing to-”</p><p>“It’s not for sale. But you’re more than welcome to borrow it here and there… But first, I know you want explanations, but can you. Well, you know… help us outta the forest?” The cook finished lamely.</p><p>Wind felt his ears turn red as this new hero laughed his head off.</p><p>“Y-you mean to tell me you’re not bandits, but you’re <em>lost?!”</em></p><p>“…Yes. That’s exactly what happened.” The white-caped swordsman admitted.</p><p>This new Link threw his arms upon both the cook’s and the swordsman’s shoulders, linking them closer. “Well I maaay just be the guy to have a place for you all to crash. Follow me and you can tell your stories there.”</p><p>“S-sure.” Wild said, dashing his hood back on.</p><p>They followed him, amazingly <em>out of the forest.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha! Another one out!</p><p>Chapter Notes.<br/>Depending on the perspective I'm using, I'll use their nicknames. Our SI is a special case though, as he can recognize each of them. I might have the inclusion of the names later, but's it gotta be addressed by them all at some point. They call him 'Wild'. because he already introduced himself with his hero's title.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cavernous Personalities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay. So you’re telling me you have <em>a house.”</em></p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“But you made this… this <em>cave </em>your hideout.”</p><p>I thought we had a warm place to rest. A cozy cabin. Rocking chairs. A warm fire. But nooo!</p><p>A cave. <em>A CAVE!</em> I get that we heroes are the adventurous type, but man, I was looking forward to something homier than this. Ugh.</p><p>“Yes. It’s hidden so I can keep my… gear safe from outsiders. Don’t touch anything.”</p><p>“Is this where you typically crash?” I rubbed my cheeks, annoyed.</p><p>“Sometimes.” Legend answered. “Usually I’m out travelin- Hey! HEY! Don’t touch that! It’s cursed.”</p><p>Wind promptly dropped the magical ring back in the jewelry box, suddenly appearing very sheepish.</p><p>The swordsman glanced all around, whistling. “You’ve got quite the collection here.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, as I said, don’t touch anything.” The hero of Legend stated, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>I crossed my arms. “Why bring us here? (And not the house. Damnit, beds!) It’s obvious you don’t trust us-”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>“With your belongings?” I added.</p><p>“Like I said, don’t touch anything.”</p><p>“How can you expect <em>us,”</em> I pointed at the three of us, Sky in particular, freezing as he already got his hands on one of Legend’s harps, “To simply not <em>touch</em> magical artifacts? <em>Would you </em>have such restraint? Wait, you wouldn’t. Because you have all these things in the first place!”</p><p>Legend lazily shrugged. “Guilty as charged. But when I started my journey, I had many people tell me what each item did what. So gathering that, you three, had adventures too, would you ignore me? Fail to heed the advice of another,” He air-quoted mockingly, “Hero?”</p><p>My jaw dropped. I twisted my face to come up with a rebuttal, but it was pretty pointless. He was mostly right. It’s either that, or I give up how I have the foreknowledge of how I know what some of his items do… And that’s a bad idea.</p><p>Instead, I scowled, turning around, and threw my hood over my head. “Sure. I won’t touch anything.”</p><p>Damnit, I could <em>feel</em> how smug he was behind me.</p><p>“OooH! I get it!” Wind chimed in. “It’s like a test. To see how loyal we are in order respect to your treasure! If we’re really heroes, we’d listen to your expertise! As Tetra mentions, a pirate’s treasure is always sacred!”</p><p> “Uhh… sure. Yes, that’s exactly what I did.” Legend deadpanned. “…Wait did you say ‘pirate’? What the-”</p><p>Sky nodded sleepily. “Fine. I can get behind that. No touching.” The knight sighed in disappointment; it was much different than the usual, love-sick sighs I heard the whole time in the forest.</p><p>The blue-capped collector clapped his hands. “Great. Now that <em>that’s</em> settled… Why don’t you all tell me exactly what you mean by heroes from other times? No details spared-”</p><p>“Oh, look at his ingredients! He’s got a lot of stuff here!” Wind called from the other room.</p><p>A collective noise from the adventurers’ bellies echoed throughout the decorated cavern walls. It was the kind of sound that only happens in a protagonist’s empty stomach.</p><p>“Hehe… maybe you can tell me over a meal. A fair warning though, I’m no cook.” Legend admitted.</p><p>I walked over to where Wind was at- Oh. Oh yes. I can work with this. Hell, he even has an assortment of colorful berries! Butter, oats, pre-baked bread… great!</p><p>“I can prep something decent!” I announced, glancing over my shoulder.</p><p>Wind and Sky’s mouths were already drooling.</p><p>Legend glanced at them confused for a split second. Then, his eyes widened in realization and he, too, greedily stared at me.</p><p>…How many of these heroes will I keep meeting? I don’t even enjoy cooking that much and at this rate I’ll be their designated chef! Great. I only wanted nice food <em>for myself.</em> But everyone else is so, so hopeless.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Legend has had many adventures. Collected many items, and many different artifacts that helped him on his journey.</p><p>But this. THIS. Is a keeper.</p><p>He’s keeping <em>him</em>. Never mind the explanation of how these heroes have come from different times and Hyrules, that’s not important. Well, it is, but compared to a personable cook?</p><p>Yes. This was moment he’s been waiting for!</p><p>It seems they want him to tag along for another journey, which at this rate, is nothing new. He was in dire need of a new change of pace anyways, and well, despite his mistrust of them initially, it seems that these heroes spoke true.</p><p>Legend’s only reservation is that he is the most experienced. Yet… he doesn’t quite want to be the leader. To fulfill that responsibility. One would think the swordsman is the next best bet… but he’s a bit more on the quiet side and <em>obviously lovestruck.</em></p><p>Push the thoughts down, no need to think of her now. <strike><em>My fault, my fault</em></strike></p><p>The pirate child is out of the question for consideration of being the leader. Completely a bad idea. He may be skilled with a blade, but even so… No.</p><p>…How about the self-proclaimed explorer? The cook?</p><p><em>His eyes hide so much.</em> Personable, playful, and thought-provoking too. He also has his subdued moments too, but even then, he had this air of… authority and realism that even caught Legend surprised at times.</p><p>Well, at least in the explanation of his adventure, which, let’s be honest, each and every one of them was hiding something.</p><p>Even if he’s not willing to be the leader of this ragtag portal group… Legend did have a suggestion. One with his mouth full.</p><p>“So youall mamed Li- *gulp* Link too, right? How about we develop a system so we can talk to each other faster?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The swordman probed, patting his full tummy.</p><p>“Nicknames. Or aliases, right?” The chef nodded in his direction. Sharp of him to notice.</p><p>Legend held his finger up. “That way, I can bark out quicker commands to you all in battle.”</p><p>The child furrowed his eyebrows, swallowing another bowl of... berry bowl, sure. “Commands? Why do we need to listen to you?”</p><p>“Because I’m more experienced than you all. Didn’t you listen to how many adventures I’ve at this point?” Knowingly and poshly exaggerating, the veteran held a hand up to his forehead, pretending to faint. “I’m surprised not a single of you had heard of my many tales! I mean, even as I live and breathe I’m a <em>Legend!</em> So yes. That’s why you should listen to me.”</p><p>He set his empty bowl to the side and glared satisfied daggers at the child.</p><p>“Legend?” The chef asked.</p><p>The collector didn’t like the look in his eye. “I mean… I have done a lot, so I’m hoping my legacy would have been known-”</p><p>“No, I mean that’s your nickname.” The explorer pointed confidently</p><p>The hero played with his pink strands of hair. “Legend… That’s a bit much for a nickname, isn’t it?”</p><p>
  <em>It sounds so, so right though. Too right.</em>
</p><p>The sky knight rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you for only a day, yet I say it fits you nicely!”</p><p>“…Thanks, I guess?”</p><p>“Welp. I guess I’m next.” The chef dusted off his pants as he stood up and collected the tableware from everyone, turning to the cavern pond in the corner to rinse and clean dishes.</p><p>“Call me Wild. It’s my title, after all, Hero of the Wild.”</p><p>
  <em>That was concerning. It’s like he already knew his nickname in advance. Just who are you… Wild?</em>
</p><p>The child laughed. “Oh yeah, we’ve already called you that a couple of times, huh! What about me? What would you call me, Wild?”</p><p>Legend got an idea.</p><p>“Yeah… and while you’re at it… why don’t you name him too?” He pointed at the swordsman.</p><p>The skyloftian raised an eyebrow. “Don’t I get a say in this?”</p><p>“Just hear him out, eh?”</p><p>Wild hummed, cleaning the bowls. “Well… when I think of you and your journey. About how you came from floating islands above the sky… I think that sums up what where you come from. <em>Sky.</em> How’s that?”</p><p>Sky blinked. “That…. Sounds weirdly right. Yeah, I’ll go by that.”</p><p><em>But that’s just the thing.</em> Legend felt the same way. Suspicious.</p><p>“And me, what about me already?!” The skilled child whined.</p><p>“Well, being around you makes me think of the ocean and the sea. Based on what you described your Hyrule like… Hmm, it makes me think of ‘the wind in the sails’ when you’re traveling by boat-”</p><p>“Ship.” The pirate interrupted, somewhat tensing.</p><p>“Right. Ship. Sooo… based on that, how’s the nickname <em>Wind</em> sound?”</p><p>Wind immediately stiffened.</p><p>“That… okay. Yes. I’m good with that.” His voice cracked.</p><p>“Cool. Thanks for letting me have the honors guys.”</p><p><em>Yeah. Suspicious.</em> There’s more to this guy than meets the eye… yet.</p><p>Legend smiled, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>“It’s no problem, <em>leader.”</em></p><p>Wild tripped, clattering the multitude of bowls into the cavern pond, including his whole head. He flung himself out, letting loose lots of water spraying from his long, long sideburns and small ponytail. (Our SI here keeps his hair more akin to canon BOTW than what JoJo's Wild let grow out over the adventure.)</p><p>“L-Leader?!” He sputtered out.</p><p>Legend nonchalantly dismissed his surprise. “Given how you <em>named</em> us all, it’s only right that we call you leader-”</p><p>“No. Nononono. I’m not the type of person who should lead anyone, let alone you guys! You, you’re all really good in your own right!”</p><p>The veteran only knocked an eyebrow. “You’ve already got the skill sets of a leader though. Confidence. Quirky. Oddly up-lifting. You fit the rupee of a leader alright.”</p><p>“I… We’ll wait and see, huh? I’m probably not cut out for this kind of stuff.” The explorer automatically shuffled his hood on, in a shy manner. Wild grunted in annoyance as he realized his cloak was wet, and he had to disrobe it and begin wringing it out.</p><p>Sky nodded in Legend’s direction. “Yeah, you should give yourself more credit Wild! I feel pretty at ease with you.” Anyone would feel at ease with an amazing cook like that.</p><p>“Then I guess I’m not playing up the whole ‘mysterious’ vibe I’m aiming to achieve… *sigh.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes snarkily, Wind huffed. “You’d be more mysterious if you were less… uhhh.”</p><p>“Animated.” Legend found himself pitching in.</p><p>“Right. Animated.” The pirate nodded aggressively and hummed in affirmation.</p><p>Wild stayed silent at that. Twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. This is new.</em>
</p><p>Legend saw an opportunity to tease, and he wasn’t going to miss it.</p><p>“What’s this? Did we strike a nerve? You frustrated that you’re an open-book? That your emotions are on show for everyone around you? There’s no shame in that. In faaact, that’s a sure sign of quality leader-”</p><p>He was interrupted by a shrill laugh. Wild’s laughter. It echoed off the cavern walls, and judging by Wind and Sky’s respective reactions to the behavior… it was startling and unusual.</p><p>“An open book? Am I as animated as <em>him?</em> I wonder if that’s the case…” Wild leaned forward, and although he wasn’t next to Legend, the motion suddenly made him aware of the space, and it made it feel as if the explorer was uncomfortably close.</p><p>He continued, eyes glistening. “So, what’s on the mind of this… ‘open book’, huh? What secrets can you glean from my expressions? C’mon, Legend. I dare you to try and get read on my inner-most thoughts!”</p><p>
  <em>…Fascinating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Utterly captivating. This hero… he’s just like me. Secretive. Unsure on who to trust, at least deep down. Would rather handle problems on his own.</em>
</p><p>“…Yup. You’re perfectly fit to be our leader. You may be… weird, but ultimately, you’re able to make calls I’m comfortable with. It’s because you know the value of secrets. You understand that, and that’s the thing that’ll keep this ragtag group together.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Sky interrupted, a concerned gaze lingering on both himself and the chef. “How do secrets keep a group together? Isn’t that what… drives groups apart?”</p><p>The child crossed his arms, hungrily interested in this exchange of words. Wild himself seemed stunned silent by Legend’s earlier words, mulling over them.</p><p>The veteran leaned back into his seat. “Aha, but that’s just the thing! Listening to all your <em>amateur </em>retellings of your adventures, it’s clear that we each hold many secrets. <em>But there’s no shame in that.</em> It’s what we’re all comfortable with. Wild knows to respect this boundary. Acknowledge it. And even if secrets are revealed in due time… Well, we’ll support each other then.”</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Even being secretive can be telling about someone, their character. Wild is someone who’ll have their backs, because…</p><p>Because his secret is big. Big enough that he’ll overlook each of theirs.</p><p>“Eww.”</p><p>Legend blinked and looked at Wild. “What?”</p><p>“It’s like you’re reading my mind! Stop it. I’m not that <em>sappy</em>. No, not at all!”</p><p>“You are too totally like that. Open-book. <em>Hero.”</em> Legend teased light-heartedly.</p><p>Wind and Sky glanced at each other, chuckling nervously.</p><p>The amazing chef whom Legend will one day keep for himself sighed. It was long and heavy.</p><p>“Fine. Whatever. I’ll be your leader. For now. Leader Pro-Temporé!”</p><p>The child squinted. “That’s not a word!”</p><p>“What would you know? You’re a <em>pirate.</em> Your vocabulary is far from etiquette!”</p><p>Legend learned that night that sea-faring children curse more than they should and that their insults are perhaps the most deadly of all weapons.</p><p>Still… it’s been a while since he’s been with friends. Not that these heroes are that just yet. But… maybe one day it’ll come to that. It’s already going in that direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello faithful readers! I kept you waiting for this one!<br/>Chapter Notes:<br/>Legend is quite the personality, and I wanted to see how I'd approach writing him. Realizing something, I kind of figured that his personality would resonate the most with our SI's. At least on the deep end. Both of their big secrets would lead one or the other to relate to each other... even if nothing is shared.</p><p>Also, Wild totally made acai bowls for the heroes. Yum!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's all Water Under the Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in the middle of the plains. Tall grass breezed slightly along. The air brushed around my hair and skin, and I oddly felt very content.</p><p>Ah. My chest, my arms. Everything felt fine. New. <em>Without scars.</em></p><p>Adorned in the <em>flawless </em>Champion’s Gear, the Master Sword strapped comfortably on my back.</p><p>Wait… I recognize this place.</p><p>Hateno Plains. The place where Link fell in the events previous to Breath of Wild-</p><p>A voice that called out to me in desperation. Zelda’s.</p><p>“Link, save yourself, go! I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me, run!”</p><p>That cursed sound of a Guardian’s beeping. Flesh burning. A hot, <em>searing</em> pain that expanded on my left side, dropping me to my knee. The plains were covered in both rain and flame.</p><p>The Master Sword clattered a few feet away, beat up and chipped. Defeated. A hero’s weapon that was mishandled and treated and broken because of me. My tunic was also torn and ripped. The sky blue of a Champion? No. Not really.</p><p>A champion isn’t supposed to be someone that loses.</p><p>“You couldn’t even follow that simple command. Save your own skin. Utterly useless.”</p><p>A footstep toward me.</p><p>“Failure.”</p><p>A mocking voice. Yet it sounded like mine.</p><p>“Yet you have to <em>audacity</em> to ignore your past. Refuse to accept it. Breathe it in Link. You’re the reason Hyrule is in shambles. Ah. But you don’t remember this part, do you?</p><p>The part where you died? Left to let a princess do all the work?”</p><p>I risked a glance up to see a shadowy figure with crimson orbs, much like the costume I obtained from monster enthusiast Kilton.</p><p>This being, however, wore a beret and was clad in the royal guard armor with an equally imposing sword hanging at his waist. A royal guard sword. Unlike the attire I found deep in the castle, this one replaced the navy blue with a sinister, wispy black. The crimson, unlike the faded aspects from a century old, still stuck out like royalty and majesty. As if it was a healthy reminder that this <em>Dark Link</em> before me was higher in both station and stature.</p><p>Someone imposing. Dignified and worthy.</p><p>The better version. The one from before.</p><p>Which made it all the satisfying to grunt in pain and stand back to my feet, proud, before this foe.</p><p>With a toothy grin to boot which made him all the while surprised.</p><p>“Sure. You can show me how I died. ‘Cause guess what? The next part is the <em>resurrection.</em>” Though my voice was raw, I did my damnest to not stutter.</p><p>The royal dark self blinked. “Have you no shame? It’s your fault-”</p><p>“I’ll take no credit nor any blame for what happened in the past. I don’t remember it.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like I can. I’m a different person.</em>
</p><p>But if this… Dark Link doesn’t know that, then… doesn’t that mean it’s a separate entity of some sorts? Not from me or the darkest corners of my heart at all.</p><p>It was trying to discourage me with lacking information.</p><p>Hmm. Nice.</p><p>“You… don’t remember it? You have an <em>obligation</em> to remember it!!”</p><p>The blood eyes narrowed, a fury gleaning out as the shadowy figure held his fine crafted broadsword against my throat.</p><p>“You can’t run away from your past!” The figure yelled out.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>“I’m not running away from it. No. I… I’ve already <em>acknowledged it.</em> But that’s all it gets. It’s all it deserves. I look ahead. I think of <em>the present.</em> What’s in front of me. You, whatever you are… don’t even bother trying to guilt-trip me.”</p><p>I took a step forward, letting the Shadow’s dark blade nick the edge of my neck. The beret illusion stumbled a bit back. As if my complete confidence was a dagger to its own soul.</p><p>“Because I don’t care. And if I did… it’s not to the degree in which you have a handle over me. This is my air. My, heh, breath of the wild. So. Get. Out. Of. My. Head.”</p><p>The familiar sensation of an older body, comfortable attire illuminated me. The vision in which I saw <em>myself </em>and my adventure. My white hylian tunic. Trusted Frostblade. A hood that cast a gentle shade over my eyes. The Sheikah Slate at my side.</p><p>It was a sight of the new, washing over a century-old past of Calamity Ganon’s destruction.</p><p>The Shadow looked positively <em>pissed.</em></p><p>“You’ll never live up. You’ll always lose-”</p><p>“Man, you must have insecurity issues. Projecting much?” I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck.</p><p>“Mark my words Link. A reckoning is coming.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wild. Wild! WILD GET UP!”</p><p>Of all the times he had to stay asleep, of course it’d be when a dark portal opened up as they were out camping, exploring the veteran’s Hyrule.</p><p>Befuddled as to why their supposedly elected leader wouldn’t wake up, the rest of the crew, Legend, Wind, and Sky, all seemingly shrugged their shoulders and dragged the explorer through the portal.</p><p>Which… led them into this horrible predicament.</p><p>Monsters, Lizalfos in particular, surrounded them from all corners. The portal dropped them just under a wooden bridge, on top of a small flowing stream cutting through… a field?</p><p>As it so happens, this is where the monsters were planning an ambush, not for the heroes, but rather unassuming travelers.</p><p>But the real trouble happened when one of them blew their horn, a call for backup.</p><p>Sky would rather have been focused fully on the fight in front of them, truly. But it was a bit hard to do so as Wind cursed vigorously as the horde of Lizalfos simply grew in size. The onslaught on the three heroes was tremendous, and Sky was still yet to adjust to a pirate’s vocabulary.</p><p>Wild being unconscious surely made it much more difficult, as they now had a helpless ally who couldn’t defend himself.</p><p>“Of all the bloody times!” Legend grumbled, using his special boots to speed forward and thrust his tempered sword directly into reptilian skin. Doing so helped Sky narrowly escape a blow. “Stay focused, Sky. You’re in charge of protecting this hapless fool!”</p><p>“W-who? You mean Wild-”</p><p>“Of course I mean Wild! Who else is there?!”</p><p>The swordsman gritted his teeth. “Yeah. I’ll do just that.” He deflected a spear and jumped over the enemy’s tail, one which had an axe attached to it.</p><p>Sky leaped up and kicked the Lizalfos’s bigger head and jaw, flipping the Master Sword up and down, plunging straight through its heart.</p><p>Wind rolled around him and rose up to surprise another enemy, nicking and finishing the creature off with a slash to the neck. Nimble, and utilizing his weight effectively, this hero was more brutal and crude in his fighting style than Sky would have ever been.</p><p>But the pirate was nothing less than efficient.</p><p>With the situation at hand, Sky realized that Legend delegated the tasks extraordinary well at this moment. The swordsman himself, although he could probably deal the most damage to this countless amount of monsters, was nothing less than a pure WALL that guarded their sleeping leader with how precise each strike was.</p><p>Wind had the most responsibility, dealing with the brunt of the opposition. His smaller size allowed him the maneuver betwixt in and out across the Lizalfos. They never had a chance to really strike at him because Legend fulfilled the all-around support role. The Veteran used every disposal of tools and magical weapons to cover every weak spot the sailor had. His skill with the boomerang was mainly of note.</p><p>It wasn’t enough. Their numbers were simply bountiful, overpowering the three of them, stuck in this narrow space beneath the bridge.</p><p>More cursing ensuing.</p><p>More blades aswinging.</p><p>Eventually, Wind couldn’t hold back the multiple onslaughts of Lizalfos from approaching Sky; there were about five all at once ready to attack him. It would be hard, yes. But the Skyloftian could protect <em>himself</em> from this many foes. Wild too? That’s the problem.</p><p>And even moreso, a looming sound that could be heard close to them. A <em>snarl</em> of a beast that was visceral and deadly, one with fangs and a bite that would murder any civilian.</p><p>Murder it did… only not the three heroes.</p><p>Sky winced as this <em>wolf</em> dug into the long neck of the lizard being, only for it to turn about and shred the next one.</p><p>“A w-wolf?!” Wind yelped, noticing this newfound creature.</p><p>“It- It’s <em>helping us!” </em>The swordsman mentioned incredulously.</p><p>Even Legend himself seemed in disbelief, shaking his head. The veteran arched his bow back, taking out another of the monsters. “…They seem to be afraid of this creature! It may be odd, but accept its help! (I’ve dealt with weirder…)”</p><p>The tide of the battle turned, but man, these Lizalfos were persistent. Even though they were clearly losing, the ease upon the heroes’ shoulders were apparent. They eventually picked them off one by the one.</p><p>These hylians were already skilled heroes. Lizalfos was a familiar type of enemy. When the only advantage, strength in numbers, the monsters had were dismantled, the situation swiftly resolved itself.</p><p>Sky sighed, twirling the Master Sword comfortably within his right hand, before sheathing the blade.</p><p>“Ugh… what’d I miss- hey, HEY! That tickles!”</p><p>The three heroes turned in surprise to not only see Wild wake up from his mysterious slumber, but to be nudged and coddled by this wolf of all things!</p><p>The sailor was the first to snap out of his bewilderment. “Wild! You’re awake finally! That’s great!”</p><p>“Yeah. It was awfully <em>convenient</em> that you stayed asleep while we all fought for our lives, and yours.” Legend huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“What do mean- oh. Damn, that’s a lot of monsters you took care of- Okay. Stop it dog. OH, don’t growl at me, fine. Fine. <em>Wolf.</em> You happy?”</p><p>Sky was puzzled. “Do you know this wolf? It helped defend us!”</p><p>The cook looked very intently at the wolf. The wolf, at which seemed… <em>eager</em> to hear Wild’s answer.</p><p>“No… I can’t say I’ve met this particular animal before- Oh, c’mon guys! I’m not <em>that</em> in tune with the wild! I didn’t grow up in a pack of wolves- I actually prefer civilization.”</p><p>“It’s literally your name!!” All three shouted back at him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Twilight felt his ears droop in disappointment.</p><p>He doesn’t recognize him?</p><p>No. No, that can’t be true.</p><p>Not after the time they’ve spent together.</p><p>But… Twilight could smell the way this… other Link lied. Hiding their relationship for some reason.</p><p>Plus, there’s all these other… adventurers with him too. Just like earlier. Wow, there are so many of them now.</p><p>Still though, Twilight was pleasantly happy to meet so many people like himself. There’s this certain fellowship that was being formed, a new type of community that reminded himself of Ordon Village.</p><p>Oh, and speaking of Ordon Village…</p><p>Twilight barked, nabbing the attention of the four new adventurers. He ran around in a circle, and then went aways before repeating the motion.</p><p>
  <em>Follow me, follow me!</em>
</p><p>His familiar friend, the other Link, crossed his arms and smiled knowingly. Also, he proceeded to simply do nothing, throwing his hood on, and he glanced at the other three. Testing them? Teasing them?</p><p>Oh, how Twilight <em>hated</em> this aspect of his friend.</p><p>The other three, all confused at Twilight’s actions, conversed and somehow started <em>arguing</em> with each other about the wolf’s actions. All the while the hooded adventurer simply absorbed the chaos in by the sidelines, enjoying himself, nodding in Twilight's direction.</p><p>“Wild, what’s your take?” Both the one that tastes like the sea and the one that is fresh as clouds turned their heads sharply at the individual.</p><p>Wild? Why are they calling him that of all things? He’s anything <em>but that!</em></p><p>“Pffft. Really guys? Really? Okay. I think, and <em>this may be just a hunch,</em> but there might be the slight possibility that the ferocious creature, otherwise known as a wolf, may be intending for us to pay attention to its magnificent fur, or coat. By doing so the creature wants us to examine certain proprieties of this world and the surroundings-”</p><p>“BY THE GODS WILD! GET TO THE POINT! It’s not like we SAVED YOU! Oh, wait. WE DID!” The third one, the one with the blue cap and pinkish strand of hair eventually exploded, his limit of patience expended.</p><p>His friend, the other Link, finally gave in. “The wolf probably wants us to follow him.”</p><p>All heads turned abruptly to Twilight.</p><p>Ugh. <em>Finally.</em> He spun around in a circle to emphasize that is indeed the case.</p><p>The blue-capped adventurer blinked. “Oh. Let’s, uh, do that.”</p><p>Twilight, finally enthusiastic, sprinted away to Ordon Village.</p><p>“Whoa, wait up!” The youngest one, the one that smelled of salt reacted, chasing after him, as did the others.</p><p>He has to let them <em>meet the others</em> too! There has to be a reason for them all to get together.</p><p>Whether it be good reasons… or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A hey lookee here, a new update!</p><p>Chapter Notes: Shadow Link is cool yeah? So edgy. Mysterious. There's so rarely an enemy to all the Links that also possess swords, which makes the shadowy figure a joy to figure out! Often, our biggest enemies can be ourselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>